ezriA
by ezriaforever-b26
Summary: Ezria one shot - 'Aria continued walking. Further and further, somewhat aimlessly as she passed street after street. She approached her car and unlocked the door, taking her time to sit down, fasten her seat belt and start the engine. Once she started to drive, her face changed completely. Her tear stained eyes were a gateway into her new frame of mind. She was a woman determined.'


"Ali?"

Aria Montgomery stepped out onto the roof of her ex-boyfriends apartment building. Finding out that he was seemingly the guy they should of been afraid of since she got back from Iceland had been tough on her, and her distress was obvious after she'd received a text from Alison asking her to meet her here, with the rest of the girls.

"Aria are you sure the text said to meet here? It's so quiet, _too _quiet.. And why here? I mean I'm sorry but surely she'd wanna stay as far away from Ezra as possible.."

Spencer Hastings was careful when she uttered the last sentence. Aria still didn't wanna hear about how Ezra was the guy Alison was afraid of. After being huddled up in her room and not even attending school for the past week, she'd only come here to try and get answers out of her dead but now alive friend. She knew in her heart that Ezra was a great guy, and in some last attempt of wishful thinking she came to meet her, desperate to find out something that would prove to her that everything she went through with her was not a lie.

"I'm certain. Jheeze look in my purse if you don't believe me." Aria was snappy, but the girls understood. She didn't mean to take it out on them, but finding out that the love of your life is someone you should be running from was tough to take in, of everyone Spencer should understand that.

Spencer nodded and didn't question the matter any further, but took the lead and began to walk slower, looking around the big open space. The night air was cold and bitter, the sky a plain black with barely any stars. The moon shone brightly, illuminating Aria's puffy eyes as she squinted around the place, trying to spot someone. The roof was well kept, with a barrier all the way around in an attempt to stop people from falling, and a few potted plants (probably one of the elderly folks attempts to 'liven up the place'). The girls passed a shed, but upon inspection the lights were all out and the door was obviously locked and bolted despite Hanna's attempts to force it open. Three times.

"So she said 8pm.. It's just gone 10 past." Spencer sighed, plunging her hands into the pockets of her deep blue winter coat; the others were dressed in a similar attire.

"Fashionably late as always." Hanna said, her cheeks rosy as she tried to stay warm.

"Em have you got the flashlight?" Aria asked,

"Yeah. One sec." Emily rummaged in her bag and pulled out the silver flashlight that they'd bought along. She turned it on and the place lit up, but there was still no sign of anyone.

"Over here."

Aria spun around, the torch still in her hand as she moved, shifting the light from an empty space of darkness towards Alison DiLaurentis, stood there in her infamous red coat, of which she'd been unhooded recently. The light shone directly at her but she didn't flinch one bit as she took it all in, soaking up the spotlight, the center of attention, as always.

"Ali!" Aria rushed over, her tone more harsh than happy, desperate for information with Emily hot on her heels. Spencer held back and walked more slowly, cautiously you could say, with Hanna.

"Wow. It's nice to see how this looks from the front. You see, we've only ever been used to seeing the infamous 'Redcoat' from the back." Spencer gave a sarcastic smile, she was not as sympathetic as the other girls. Ali had hidden for over 2 years from them, misleaded them, lied to them. Why trust the girl now?

"Look I'm sorry," Alison began, "I know you're still mad at me for leaving for so long. Trust me, I didn't wanna be away for any longer than a few months.. I just.. Ugh. There's just so much to explain and I need to find a place we can talk."

"Ali. Listen. I'm glad you're alive and all, I really am. But you need to explain a few things to us.. to me. Right here, right now." Aria was not taking any crap. She wanted answers.

"Oh sweetie." Alison gave a slightly sympathetic smile towards Aria, but it could easily of been confused with a smirk. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for letting it get this far. For letting him do things.. for letting you give him things.."

"Alison.. Are you talking about Ezra?"

Alison opened her mouth to speak but was cut short when footsteps could be heard from the entrance to the roof. The previous sound of four girls walking up the steps in heeled boots was replaced with the manly footsteps of flat shoes, hard and heavy. All five girls turned to look at the entrance and when the figure was definitely with them, Aria shone the flashlight, revealing their intruder.

Ezra Fitz.

Aria hadn't seen him since she found out he was A. She'd ran off crying after confronting him following the suspicions of her best friends. He guarded his eyes with his hands as the light shone brightly in his face. The heals of Alison's black boots began to make themselves heard as she took off and ran, the other girls backing away carefully as Aria dropped the flashlight, cutting the light from Ezra and onto the ground.

"Wait, please!" Ezra noticed the girls backing away. "I'm not who you think I am, _trust me."_

"No way." Emily said quietly as she continued walking backwards. Ezra moved closer, careful of what he said.

"I'm so done!" Hanna shouted aggressively, "I thought you were a good guy, you helped me, you helped all of us. And you straight out lied to Aria. We've had it up to hear with your crap!" She rumbled in her bag, pulled out some pepper spray and ran forward to unleash it on his face, sending him straight to the ground.

"Hanna oh my god! You just nearly blinded our English teacher!" Spencer was horrified but Hanna grabbed her,

"Spencer he's a creep! He wants us for Ali, he wants _Aria _for Ali! We can't trust him. Run!" The three girls made a break for it. Aria held back as she watched Ezra rub his eyes, his body still very much on the floor.

"Aria!" Aria took one last look at Ezra and shook her head, turning to run as Ezra got back up and re-processed his surroundings.

"Ali, wait up!" Ali was running straight for the edge of the roof, leading the girls to believe that she was actually going to take her chances and jump, but she cut the corner quickly and stopped, urging the girls to do the same.

"Shhhh!" She put her finger to her mouth as the girls joined her in the dark corner and stayed silent. Only Ezra's footsteps could be heard as he walked around, clearly disorientated from the pepper spray.

A rumble could be heard and it was Ali searching through her bag. Unbeknownst to the girls, she'd pulled out a silver gun. It shone in the moonlight, and it was ready to kill.

"Ali what the hell?!" Hanna was the first to notice as she turned to check on her friend. "You can't do this!"

Hanna's concerns had attracted the attention of the others, except for Aria. She was fixated on a particular spot on the roof, she was blocking everything out.

"Shh!" Alison had grown frustrated. Spencer had turned around now and her eyes widened at the sight.

"You cannot be serious. Please tell me that's fake."

Ali smiled widely, "No. It's all real, baby, and _fully loaded._"

"Can we please just think about this? You do realize what this will do to Aria, right?" Emily was trying to be the normal calming influence that she always was, but it was difficult with her best friend holding a gun.

"That jerk has been making my life hell for years! And yours too for that matter..." Ali looked up and Ezra could be seen rubbing his eyes as he stood right in the moon's light. He was lit up. "It's time to take action. Em, you do realize that he could of killed Maya, right? And even if he didn't he helped cover it up. Spence, he almost ruined you and Toby, and your families secrets, he's outed the lot of them. And Hanna, do I even have to say anything?"

Hanna looked down guilty at Aria who was still oblivious. She was out of it, maybe even crazy like Spencer was.. but who could blame her? She'd been lied to, manipulated and been made a damn fool. She was past caring about anything.

"There you are!" Ezra had spotted them and he was coming their way. With one hand still on his eye, his sense of direction was somewhat impaired, and he was walking as though drunk.

"Ali!" Hanna screamed as Ali pushed past the lot of them and aimed the gun in Ezra's direction. In one swift move she was stood powerfully, strong and holding the gun a little _too _comfortably.

Ezra's hands immediately shot up to his head defensively, and Aria was definitely aware of her surroundings now. She jumped up, her eyes filling with new tears, undecided whether they were out of anger or sadness. Probably both.

"Ali, please. You don't know what you're doing, do you realize what you're about to do?!" Aria was pleading with her as she stood next to her, one eye on her terrified boyfriend, the other on the shining gun in her hands.

"Back off, Aria. He's crazy and he never loved you! He wanted me, it's all he ever wanted. But he's sick, and it's time the world was rid of him." Ali was shaking as Aria's sobs got louder and louder.

"I'm sorry.. But I'm doing this to protect you. All of you."

Without even waiting for an answer, Ali pulled the trigger and the gun hit Ezra within milliseconds. He fell to the ground, his body hitting the concrete with a large thud. The world was set into slow motion as the blood rushed from Aria, her whole body going cold. She screamed as she ran over, just in time to cradle his body as the life left his eyes.

"Please.. Ezra please just wake up." She sobbed fiercely as the girls watched on, awestruck, unable to comprehend what Ali had done. Alison watched on, the gun still in her hands. She shoved it back into her bag and looked at the sight before her, before running away. The girls couldn't move, and they just watched her go. Not even bothering to chase her.

Spencer led the others as they all ran over to Aria, but she simply kissed Ezra's forehead and stood up, holding up her hands to form a barrier between them.

"I.. I need to go. I need to think this over and just... I'll see you later." Aria wiped her eyes and went completely numb, unable to let anymore tears fall as the harsh reality set in.

"Aria, wait!" Spencer followed her as she swiftly walked.

"I'm sorry. This is our fault, if we hadn't suspected Ezra then he wouldn't of been in this situa-"

"Stop. Spence, you had a concern and you told me." Aria's voice was shaky as she took a final look at the dead body of the love of her life. "We all make mistakes," she concluded as she gave them a weak smile and walked away, leaving the girls baffled as to how she was coping with what had just happened.

"You can't just leave him! Aria!" Hanna called after her, but her shouts were ignored.

Aria continued walking. Further and further, somewhat aimlessly as she passed street after street. She approached her car and unlocked the door, taking her time to sit down, fasten her seat belt and start the engine. Once she started to drive, her face changed completely. Her tear stained eyes were a gateway into her new frame of mind, her wobbly lips a devious smirk. She was a woman determined, whose plan was going exactly the way she'd intended it to.

She parked up in an alleyway, one she'd visited countless times before. It was a meeting spot, always had been. Just not for everyone. It attracted a bad crowd. Things were dealt here, secrets were exchanged, people were hurt. Her spot was unofficially reserved. She'd been coming here at least once a week for the past 2 years. Everyone knew her. Everyone knew who she was going to be meeting.

She pressed a button on her door, unlocking the door to the passenger seat. Right on cue, it opened and the car was filled with another presence other than Aria's. A hooded presence. She was no longer alone.

"Did they buy it?" asked a low, husky voice.

"Totally." Aria smirked.

She turned around into the darkness and unhooded her unknown accomplice.

"Thank god for that twin of yours.. you sure you're not gonna miss him?" Aria looked deep into his eyes.

"Nah.." Ezra laughed, "he was crazy. He and Alison were a great match. I'm just glad she was the one who killed him."

"The girls will thank us for this, won't they?" Aria asked as she intertwined her fingers with Ezra's.

"Of course." He noticed her anxiety and turned around to face her. "Aria, Alison is taking you all for a ride. She's always been at the center of this, you know that. We're protecting them. We know things, we can keep them safe."

Aria smiled as Ezra's hand brushed against her cheek.

"God, you're beautiful." Ezra looked deep into her eyes, and Aria dropped his gaze, her cheeks reddening. Ezra stretched out his arm, reaching for the button to lock the car doors. Aria connected her eyes with his yet again, before leaning into Ezra and kissing him passionately..

_... ezriA._

**THE END**

* * *

**So I first wrote this like months ago and I noticed that the document would expire in 2 days, so I re-visited it and edited it a little bit. Nothing major, but my writing style feels totally different now haha. I thought I'd go ahead and publish it anyways because you all know how much I like the idea of Ezra having an evil twin and if Aria or Ezra have to be A, then I'd rather them be in on it together!**

**Just wanna clarify that I know this won't happen, but this was first written way before I saw leaked spoilers for Ezra's actual intentions. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless :) **

**Please review, I really do appreciate it!**


End file.
